Wynter Snow
by KR Wolfe
Summary: Wynter, a newly made hybrid, is held captive by the Volturi for her beautiful ability; however, she finally is able to escape from them. She leaves for the states only to continue running from them... that is, until she finds a familiar Cullen family in Forks, Washinton... *Post-Breaking Dawn* OC/Seth and Rated M, possibly for activities happening later.
1. Prologue

**_Hello world... it's been quite a while, hasn't it? Well, I guess since my best friend decided to get me addicted to fanfiction, I may as well re-post my old story. Yes, I am still that twilight love deep-very deep-down in my heart. And without further wait, the Prologue... short, yes, but needed._**

* * *

Prologue:

Lush green forestry surrounded me as I kept running in the mucky weather. They were just toying with me, giving me a head start. And I took it.

Heavy—but also silent—footsteps followed behind me and I pressed myself to run faster. If it was either of the twins, I was done for.

My hands tightened into fists as I ran faster. Even though I was only half vampire, I was probably running at least at a normal vampire speed. Even without the extra speed boost I did myself.

Running was all I'd ever be able to do now that they knew I escaped. Running and hiding. Everything I knew was gone. Dead. And I couldn't do anything to bring it back.


	2. Chapter 1

_**KR Wolfe here, or perhaps you remember me as twilightfan818. Well, whichever you remember me as, I am back and I hope to stay for quite a while. I'm hoping to be able to continue writing fanfiction throughout this month even though it is NaNoWriMo... No less, I will try my best. Without further wait, Wynter Snow... chapter one.**_

* * *

Chapter One:

Ten year old me walked up to the front door and seeing that it was slightly off its hinges made me go on my toes. As far as I knew, my mom, step-dad Eric, and my little sister, Emily, were still at home.

The tips of my fingers grazed the door and I pulled them up to my nose, detecting one of the weirdest, yet sweetest scents I had ever smelt.

I walked cautiously through the entryway, looking around the room. The place was a disaster. The couch was tipped over; pillows were torn and shredded. The TV was punched through. The windows were shattered…. and now I saw the reason why everything was the way it is.

Three people stood in the middle of the living room, back facing to me. They were hunched over something. I fixed my vision, focusing.

I almost cried out right then and there. My step dad's face was blank, his eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. His chest wasn't rising or falling and my mom wasn't in any better condition.

My eyes then laid on Emily. She was on the floor, about in the same shape as my parents… the only difference was that she was breathing… she was breathing labored as if she was about to die but she was breathing. She titled her head and her sapphire eyes bugged as she saw me and my eyes widened as she gave me away, "Wynter. Run!"

The figures turned too fast to be normal. They were cloaked so I was unable to see their faces. The one thing I could see on all of them was their eyes, red orbs staring back at me, piercing me.

My eyes widened and I turned away, sprinting out the door at a speed I never knew existed.

I circled the house, the cloaked figures right behind me. It wasn't until I ran into the woods that I collapsed. Though it wasn't my fault.

As I fell to the ground, it was as if I had lost all feeling in my legs. They were numb. I grabbed them, trying to bring feeling back into them but it didn't help. As I was doing this, I felt the worst pain imaginable.

I laid on my back, writhing in agony as I felt the pain. It felt as though my limbs were being ripped apart or my organs that I possessed and needed were being torn away from me. Did I mention that it would have been both of those together… except ten times worse? Yeah, that'd describe it.

It took everything to not scream but I let a few lose.

The three figures surrounded me and a male voice ordered, "That's enough, Jane."

As the man said this, the pain stopped completely and I breathed heavily as if my air had been cut off.

The tallest of the figures nodded and all three of them took off their hoods.

"Well, well. An Immortal Child," the boy smirked. His light, brunette hair lay flat against his head, "How… interesting," His eyes narrowed slightly and he held his smirk in place.

What was an Immortal Child? I wasn't one… at least I didn't think I was.

"I know, brother. I am quite shocked as well," the female said, rather calmly. Her dirty blonde hair was tied back, showing her crimson eyes as she smiled sweetly, glancing at me. I assumed she was Jane considering she _was_ the only girl here.

I looked away from her, not wanting to meet her gaze.

The eldest person there spoke, "What is your name, Child?"

I kept my gaze down but answered scared, "W-Wynter." I stuttered.

"Wynter. You need to come with us. If you come easily, you will not need to be killed… yet." Jane said, a smirk on her cherubic face.

I swallowed hard… K-k-killed?

I closed my eyes, wishing I would just disappear or they'd leave.

"Where the hell did she go?" Jane's brother asked.

_I'm right here. _I thought and looked down on myself… I saw nothing but the ground that I was sitting on.

I almost gasped but my hand quickly covered my mouth. They would be able to hear me… probably.

The three looked around everywhere…. I didn't know any better so I just thought I could walk away… I was sadly mistaken.

As I was a few feet away, Alec stood where I was laying in pain before, smirking straight at me.

He smirked deviously and one second later, I lost all feeling. I fell to my knees, my sight being cut off as well. I screamed, wishing this would stop.

It did…. The boy's 'power' didn't work on me anymore… but I wasn't invisible anymore and all three smirked, Jane smiling the widest.

I turned, ready to run and as I did, the boy stood in front of me and he grabbed my wrists, tightening his hold. He smiled deviously, almost literally throwing me over to the older male.

The man gave a look that said if I didn't follow Jane, there'd be consequences. I sighed and he pushed me in the direction of Jane, her cloak flowing on the ground.

I followed them back to my house and I wished I were able to cry. My parents were dead. My sister was dying.

"Why?" I barely whispered.

"They knew." Jane answered.

_They knew what?_ I wanted to ask but decided it'd be better just to keep my mouth shut.

It didn't take long before we—well they—knew where we were going.

I looked at the dark tunnel we were about to enter. As I entered, it felt as though the darkness was going to swallow me whole….

And that's when I jerked awake.

* * *

My breathing turned shallow and my hand made its way to my heart, the beating loud in my ears. I shook my head, my fingers running through my hair as I took in my sights.

Everything was the same… as always. White walls encircled me as I lay comfortably on my white bed. It reminded me of the stereotype of an asylum. How I loathed them… I was there a few times, too.

I looked at the alarm clock and my eyes widened a bit as I saw the time… It was past noon. I groaned, getting up from the bed. The springs of the bed squeaked in protest.

That dream has reoccurred more than once. It has become my worst nightmare. Then again, the life I live now has become the nightmare no one wishes to live. I've lived through this for about six or seven years. I've lost track of time.

I heard footsteps outside the door before the knock. Sighing, I said, "Enter."

Brown hair covered the deep red eyes I've come to know since I came here. I crossed my arms, looking at him. "Yes, Alec?"

His mouth twitched, giving his smile a bit of a smirk to it. "The meals came in early and the one we saved you is getting anxious." Oh how I loathe feeding from the source… or feeding at all for that matter. "And you have a lot of practice to do today. The Masters are forcing you to extend everything today."

Although Alec was an enemy in the beginning, he's really the only one that kept with me and grew on me; however, he only grew on me a little. I didn't trust anyone here, let alone him. They wanted me to try and be close to them so I wouldn't leave. Too bad I always wanted to leave.

I nodded, "I'll be down in a few minutes." I stretched a little, watching him as he nodded and walked out of the room. I grabbed a quick shower and threw on a pair of pants and a tank top with a cut jacket before opening the over extravagant doors and shutting them as I walked out.

The halls, as always, were beautiful and bare. Candles lined the hall; they didn't allow sunlight within the castle walls for reasons I found out no thanks to them.

Along with the candles were pictures and portraits of the Volturi through the years. The clothing changed, but they always stayed the same. That tended to happen when you were vampires… or a half vampire in my case. I knew soon enough I'd stop aging. I just didn't know when that would be.

My shoes fell hard on the linoleum floors and my eyes glanced around, taking in my surroundings quick.

I glanced at the receptionist, Gaia, and she smiled at me, standing when she saw me. It was etched in her brain that when any vampire—or me—came near her, she was lower since she was only human and was supposed to respect us. She greeted me in her Italian tongue before I nodded. She sat, getting back to work.

The doors opened as I entered and I frowned as I saw the human female cowering in the corner of the room. Her cheeks were already tear stricken. The woman's hair was a rich sunshine color and her sapphire eyes held fear like every other victim before her.

Aro, Caius, and Marcus—the 'Masters'—sat at the thrones like always. Aro's eyes shined a bright crimson and happiness I could never pinpoint.

"Ah, Wynter. Such a beautiful presence to have in our mist." Neither Marcus or Caius agreed. Then again, Marcus never agreed with anything.

I bowed my head slightly. That was all I ever did. They didn't deserve respect. None of them did.

His eyes brightened more as he looked at the victim in the corner, still crying. He smirked, "Enjoy, Wynter."

He sat comfortably in his throne, analyzing my every move.

I looked at the woman; she knew her end was near.

I concentrated on making it so she wouldn't feel, see, or hear anything. It was like Alec's ability, but just a little different. She couldn't even scream; Alec's made it so that he or she would. She fell to her knees.

Nearing the victim, I bit my lip as I lifted her to her feet. I pushed her hair back off where it was resting by her neck, inhaling the beautiful aroma that was human blood. Mango and cherries and… oh… vanilla (maybe?) was her scent and it was such a beautiful combination. The monster came to the surface and licked its lips. I sank my teeth into her thin skin without a second thought. There was no struggle or gasp from the girl.

After she was drained, I let the body drop and saw Aro's smirking face. I remained stagnant for a second, seeing his smirk. It always creped me out. Aro, in general, creped me out.

I turned quickly, not looking back as I exited the grand room. The door opened as I walked and I wasn't surprised to see Alec and Jane waiting for me right on the outside of the doors. As I walked out, the doors shut and we were the only ones left.

Without any words, Jane and Alec walked away and like always, I followed after them. Since I came here, there was a training I had to go through. The Volturi wanted to know what I could and couldn't do.

Oh what fun. Please note the sarcasm.

* * *

**_For those of you that have read it before, please comment. Tell me how I'm doing... Comments are much more informative than favorites and alerts. Granted, I like those to, but comments are the best. :)_**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hi all... I hope everyone had a great Christmas/holiday much like I did. I decided to try and write another chapter as it has been roughly a month and a half since I last updated, which I apologize for. First semester of college is finally over and I'm off for about a month. I'm hoping to update much more often.**_

_**This chapter, unfortunately, I am not happy with. I feel like I just threw a few things together, really. Everything just seems so thrown together to me. Description is not my friend... haha. But without further wait, CHAPTER TWO!**_

* * *

Chapter Two:

The cloaked Jane and Alec walked slowly towards the 'gym' as they called it. The practice room… for me, it was my own personal hell. For them, it was great; they basically were able to abuse me without anyone demanding them to stop. I could do nothing unless I was able to think of an ability to counter them.

They either went against me with their mental attacks or physical attacks. I could not take both of them at one time with both physical and mental attacks against me.

I was, after all, only a Halfling.

"Oh come on. You must do better than that." Alec taunted, a devious smirk playing on his lips as he moved at vampire speed, pinning me to the ground. I glared slightly at the boy. Boy… I wanted to laugh at that description. He was, but he was much older mentally; he knew much.

"Get off." I growled before pushing him off; he slipped off me easily and his smirk only remained.

This occurred many times, me being pinned to the ground by either Jane or Alec. I couldn't do it… I couldn't ever beat them…

* * *

To put it simply, going to the 'gym' with Alec and Jane is absolutely idiotic; however, I'm forced to do this in hopes that my ability will strengthen more in one area than another. Aro's orders, of course.

After many hours of practice, I was free to do as I pleased… except leave the castle. There was always someone near, listening for me to do something. Aro was very… protective of me. He didn't want to lose me… I was a 'valuable asset' to the coven.

Yeah. Right.

"I wish I could just leave…" I murmured softly; no one would hear me. I never said anything loud enough for anyone to hear. It was never safe...

However, I soon glanced up at the end of my bed. My eyes went wide. What in the world…?

My eyes narrowed, confused and curious.

A portal slowly began forming, mixing together with hues of all different colors. The swirling vortex was beautiful and had I not been so focused, I wouldn't have realized the picture beginning to form.

The hues of greens began to form evergreen trees and the browns collaborated to create the trunk. I could distinctly see each pine needle off every branch of each tree nearby.

The mixture of dirt and musk infiltrated my nose. The aroma of evergreen needles… I could smell it?

I moved slowly and quietly towards the medium sized portal, cautious and tentatively. This had never happened before… but was it me who did this?

I raised my hand, gently reaching towards it…my hand infiltrated it.

My eyes went wide and I immediately retracted it. I closed my eyes for a moment. I could feel the radiation of energy from it and soon, I concentrated… I drained the energy out of the air, sighing deeply before opening my eyes again. The gateway was now gone…

I jumped slightly, hearing a knock at the door. "What!?" I growled, glaring at the door before Jane slowly skipped into the room.

Jane's emotionless eyes took me in before her mouth twisted only slightly into the form of a smirk. It was uncanny how alike Jane and Alec were. "We brought you some Chinese takeout, if you're interested." I caught her joke fairly easily.

My eyes narrowed but no less, I followed out of the room. I ate more frequently than the others. Yes, I ate real food but the expected me to drink human blood more often… that was all that was brought in and I was not allowed off the grounds.

* * *

Dinner was quick and easy. The male didn't stand a chance. He had been dressed simply, a camera around his neck. He was a tourist and they are rarely missed by others in the city.

After, I went upstairs back into my room. Even during the feeding, all I could think about was that portal… I was thanking whatever greater being there was that Aro didn't touch my hand to look at my thoughts. He perhaps would have made the connection faster than me.

Sighing deeply, I shut the door before I began moving about the room quickly and quietly. I grabbed a simple backpack and pulled out a few items for clothing and some necessities among leisurely things: sketchpad, notebook, pen and pencil, etcetera.

I was finally busting out of here… I was finally getting out of here!

Just as I had before, I sighed deeply, relaxing. I had to release all my energy into this one blast… I could feel it radiate off my body and form into the swirling vortex as before. My eyes flashed open and I grabbed the backpack. I took a step forward, emerging on the other side. I didn't care where I was going… I only cared that I was getting away.

* * *

**_To me, I feel as though the chapter is lacking, but perhaps you all think otherwise... please review. I'm putting my heart and soul into this story as much as I can and I wish you would review. Granted, favorites and alerts are nice, but that doesn't tell a writer how they are doing._**

**_So... Review. :) That's all for now, but I am hoping to possibly update later in the week._**


End file.
